minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
1.11 - The Exploration Update
1.11, the first release of the Exploration Update was a major update to Minecraft, released on November 14, 2016. This update focused mainly on making improvements to survival mode, by adding new Mobs, and new exploration mechanics and features. Additions General ;Splash Texts * "Javalicious edition" * "Should not be played while driving" * "You're going too fast" ;Internationalization * New strings within the game were made available for internationalization: ** World selection error messages. ** Customized superflat preset names. ** Spectator Mode-specific options and messages. ** In the options menu: the words "chunks" and "fps". ** In item tooltips: the words "Color: ", "NBT: ", and "Durability: ". ** The F3+Q keybindings and text associated with other F3 actions. ** Text associated with downloading resource packs from servers. ** /save-all flush command output. ;Particles * spit. ** Used when llamas spit. * totem. ** Used when the Totem of Undying is activated. ;NBT tags * New display tag entry for items: LocName for translation strings. * CustomPotionColor integer tag for potions and potion arrows to overwrite/set the color. * ColorMap integer tag for filled maps to overwrite/set the color of the marks in the item texture. Gameplay ;Gamerules * doWeatherCycle. ** Determines whether the weather will change. ** Defaults to true. * maxEntityCramming. ** Defaults to 24. ** If one entity tries to push 24 other entities, it starts to suffocate. ** Setting to 0 disables the rule. ** Affects mobs and players only. ;Enchantments * Curse Enchantments: ** Enchantments with negative effects. ** Two curses added: the Curse of Binding (Enchantment ID 10) and the Curse of Vanishing (Enchantment ID 71). *** Curse of Binding will bind the item to a player, making them unable to drop it or take it off if it is an armor item, although it will drop when they die. *** Players in Creative Mode are unaffected by this curse. *** Curse of Vanishing will make the item disappear if a player dies. /gamerule keepInventory true will prevent this. ** Cursed tools and armor can be found as loot in some generated structures. * Sweeping Edge - A sword enchantment that applies a damage multiplier to every enemy hit within the arc of a sweeping attack. Mobs *'Evoker' - Hostile iillager-type mob, found in new Woodland Mansions. *'Llama' - A neutral mob that can be used to transport goods. *'Vex' - A hostile mob summoned by evokers. *'Vindicator' - Hostile illager-type mob, found in new Woodland Mansions. Blocks *Observer (Added to PC edition). Items *Exploration Map - Obtained from cartographer villagers, shows treasure locations in the Overworld. *Shulker Box - Like a chest, but it keeps content inside when broken. *Shulker Shell - Crafting item needed to craft the shulker box. *Totem of Undying - A failsafe when a player dies. If held in main or off-hand and the player is killed, the player will not be shown the death message and the totem will give absorption and regeneration. *Iron Nuggets - Obtained from smelting iron tools and armor or putting an iron ingot in a crafting table. World generation *Return Portal - Portals in The End that take a player back to the main island. *Woodland Mansion - Generates in Roofed Forest Biomes. Changes Gameplay * The cross-hairs of the attack indicator now informs players with an exclamation point if the target is within range. * Fireworks can now give players a temporary speed boost while flying with an elytra. This is done by right-clicking while having the fireworks selected during flight. Enchantments * Bows with the infinity enchantment cannot be enchanted with mending. Items * Gold nuggets can be obtained from smelting gold armor or tools. ** This also applies to the iron nugget added earlier in this update. * Horse armor can now be crafted. Trivia * 1.11 was split into two separate updates (1.11 and 1.11.1) because the update was so big. ** 1.11.1 was released on December 20, 2016. Video Minecraft The Exploration Update - 1.11 now live on PC & Mac! Category:Minecraft Updates Category:1.11